This study examines the effects of flutamide, an androgen blocker, on progesterone suppression of LH pulses in women with polycystic ovary syndrome and normal women. GnRH/LH pulsatility is monitored by 13-hour blood sampling every 10 minutes. The subjects then take flutamide for one month, then come back to repeat the testing above. They then take flutamide, estrogen, and progesterone for one week and repeat the testing again. We hope to learn whether GnRH pulse generator activity is altered by androgen blockade and if E2 and P are now more effective in suppressing LH pulse frequency in PCOS.